


让小星星闭上眼

by key0705



Category: Elsword
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 00:54:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20055379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/key0705/pseuds/key0705





	让小星星闭上眼

Phone sex/电话性爱

《给我一手小星星》的加笔,PWP

人物严重ooc预警。

***

TT在本质上来说不是一个坦诚率直个性的人,他自己也很清楚的明白这一点。

但是阔別长达91天,饶是他也很想念自己身在地球另一端的恋人。

很想。

BTT因世界巡迴演唱会的缘故每天都很忙,但依然会掐着点在TT睡前给他打一通视讯电话。有时候舞台服装都还没能换下来,汗水沿着颊侧坠落在画面外;有时候神情慵懒放松地在咖啡店休息,可以看到浓厚的云层正哗啦啦地下雨,BTT笑着说他在西雅图;有时候则是比TT这儿更深的夜,那个人不依不挠的顶着疲惫和睡眼惺忪,也要和他道上一声晚安。

除了想念,也许更多是不舍。

BTT曾在决定行程以前询问他的意见,TT无所谓地故作潇洒说让他去,可到头来,他是舍不得看BTT那么劳累的。

TT签下合同开始作为音乐制作人创作以后,笔下亲自填词作曲的歌都献给了BTT,后者说只要TT还想走在音乐创作这条路上,就会永远为他唱歌,而他手中的歌只能属于BTT一个人。

"……笨蛋,那也用不着这么努力啊。"

幸好,后天就能见到他了。

TT摘下眼镜,完成了新的曲目,他打算休息一会儿过后去超市买菜,替远洋外归来的恋人做他爱吃的菜色。想想自从BTT学会做菜以后就不让他进厨房,贼兮兮地低笑着说用好吃好喝的把他养胖,抱起来更有手感,自己则羞恼地骂他流氓。

纷沓而至的记忆如同坠落的星星,在孤独的夜色里,下起了星星雨,TT尝试用手捕捉那些光芒,却发现他被星雨淋得浑身湿透,不住地因为独自一人而感到寒冷颤抖。

他鬼使神差地从衣櫃里拎出BTT最常穿的家居服,揉在怀里贪恋那个人不存在的温度,嗅闻着始终没有散去的气味,就好像他还在这里从未离开。

抱着那件衣服迷迷糊糊地爬上床,这张双人床是BTT买来硬是换掉了TT原来的单人床。两个人睡的时候TT老嫌挤,待床真的空下来以后才发现,明明是很宽阔的啊……是因为那个人总爱抱着自己睡觉的缘故么?

他和BTT在这张床上头缱绻缠绵的次数多得数不过来,现在那些激情的、难耐的、幸福的,他们做爱的无数细节都在TT脑海里翻涌——

床边的手机响起了小星星的音乐声。

BTT打电话来了。

"TT,我要准备登机了……"BTT模糊的笑音从电话另一边传来,有些失真,"想我么?"

"……嗯,很想你………"

未曾退去的情慾浪潮在听见BTT的声音以后,欢欣鼓舞地在全身沸腾了起来,"你…还有多久的时间登机?"

BTT沉默了几秒,说:"一个小时左右,怎么了么?"

"不要掛断……"TT自己也不清楚自己的胆怎么就大了,仗着人不在,肆无忌惮地想要把自己的想念和任性,全都在这一个小时内发洩出来。

BTT轻笑,彷彿为了表示自己在思考一般长长地"嗯"了一声,拉长的尾音延续令TT有些心痒,"那你呢?现在正在做什么?"

TT按下扩音,将手机搁置在床头櫃上,萤幕充满机械感的冷光已经暗了下去,有些昏暗的室内从窗帘缝隙间露出一抹旖旎的夕色,他脱下衣服,将自己赤裸的身体曝露在幽光下。

衣料摩擦的响动没有逃过BTT的耳朵,他心里的几分猜测在TT贴近了手机的低喃下获得了证实:"……我在用身体想念你。"

BTT勾起唇角,不紧不慢的问他:"需要我帮你么?"他的语气听来没受到什么动摇,TT有些不满的抿了抿嘴,也不知道谁三天两头就在视讯里喊着想自己,现在BTT好整以暇的态度,总觉得不是滋味。

最后他只发出沉沉的叹息。

TT:"你想怎么帮?"

"你现在在臥室,躺下了对么?现在想像一下我平时抱着你的样子。"

TT依言闭上了眼睛,被他移到枕边的手机倒扣着,BTT的声音就好像在耳边对他低语一样清晰。  
"然后?"

"把手指深进自己的嘴巴里,想像我正在和你接吻,不要太深,太深入会弄伤你,"BTT一步步引导他,"接着把自己的手指舔湿,把自己的舌头向下压……"

TT细细呜咽,让手指像是被恋人攻城掠地一般在口中翻搅打转,舔舐的动作化作为纠缠,"哼嗯……"啧啧水声过后TT轻轻压下自己的舌头,这是BTT一吻结束后的小习惯,让自己的唇舌保持微启的状态,低声地喘息。

BTT接着说:"……把手指抽出来,慢慢经过脖子和锁骨,抚摸自己的乳头。"

"这时候你的下面一定很难受,分开你的两腿,把我的枕头夹住。"

光是听到这些指令就臊得不行的TT迟疑了数秒,几乎散尽的理智却跟随着BTT的诱导,手指滑过脖颈时他轻轻仰头,宛若舌头在皮肤上留下蜿蜒的水渍,最后停留在胸部上。

BTT的枕头上满是他的气息,恰如对方所言,细密酥麻的热度在抚摸过胸部后刺激得往下腹处凝聚,TT不想做出那种下流的行为,双腿却本能的听从指导夹住了枕头轻轻磨蹭,性器头部开始一点点分泌出腺液,濡湿了一小片枕套。

"嗯啊……BTT…"

不自觉漏出齿关的低唤令BTT屏息两秒,用TT无法察觉的音量深吸一口气,"乖,现在手指捏住乳尖,可以像我之前做的那样,两指夹着和在乳晕转圈。……另一只手可不能作弊哦。"

TT套弄了几下性器的手顿时煞住,咬着下唇才将自己的手移开,他不明白BTT为什么会知道,总不是房间装监控……撤开手后,他只好专心致志地抚慰胸前的红果。

乳尖很快在他手里由樱花粉渐渐转为较深的殷红色,就像少女的脸颊般快速地成熟泛红,TT过去並不是能够透过胸部得到快感的,但不晓得BTT学了什么乱七八糟的东西,自从第一次吸吮过那儿之后就不曾放过,现在敏感得很,穿着衣服都能被布料磨得刺痒生疼。

夹着枕头的下半身越来越渴望着快感,TT的性器已经完全挺立,小腿彼此摩擦交缠,甚至会缩起脚趾将床单揪起的模样色情又动人,可唯一能欣赏他这副姿态的人並不在身边。

"床头櫃里面有润滑液,TT,转身趴在床上,"此时BTT似是回想起什么,暗笑了一下。"你好像不怎么喜欢背入式,每次我用沾满润滑液的手指操开你时,你总是会转过来瞪我一眼——再被弄得腿软跪不住。"

TT听得面红耳赤,急急打住:"你別说了……!"

然而另一头的BTT倒是慢条斯理继续给他讲解,"你的后面很紧,这你自己也明白的吧?在一起做了这么多次还是这么紧的原因,就是你太容易紧张了。所以,扩张的时候好好放松,慢慢的用两根手指去找你的前列腺……"他俨然一个态度良好的导师,声音充满笑意,带着点低哑又富含磁性,吐出来的话却没一句能听得入耳。

从未玩弄过自己后面的TT咬牙发出轻微的哽咽,生理性的泪水在手指一点一点将穴口的皱折按摩濡湿后涌出眼眶,他的后面是真的紧涩,动起来都窒碍难行……BTT原来一直都是那么有耐心的把持慾望,替他开拓,待他放松身体接纳入侵者后,才会——

不够,完全不够啊。

TT抽了抽鼻子,他开始怀疑这究竟真的只是生理性的眼泪,亦或只是他没有了恋人的陪伴,就感到惶惑不安。

扩约肌在TT自己的手指扩张下逐渐被操软,湿滑娇嫩的壁肉紧密的包裹着入侵者,光是想到BTT的手指还有性器,曾经在指尖这种触感下进入自己……

他碰上敏感点的瞬间,隐忍与矜持全部溃不成军。

"BTT…啊、嗯……那里——"TT像是遗忘了自己只是在进行一场电话性爱,忘了横亘在体内的不过是他自己的手指,忘了这个房间里自始至终都只有他一个人,靠着恋人的声音与念想,让自己透过后面达到了巅峰。

电话的另一头已经没有声音了。

呼吸紊乱的TT栽在棉被里喘息,他不知道自己什么时候已经爱那个人爱到像这样丧失了神智,什么不坦率不直白,都拦不住自己一心一意想要往BTT怀里扑去的情感。

TT看了眼被自己踢下床的衣服,最后还是决定穿上BTT被他拿上床的家居服,床单黏糊糊地被他尚且温热的精液弄脏了,虽然累得全身发痠,还是必须拿去洗干净换上新的……他不着边际地想,一边拿起手机,忙音在寂静的室内格外刺耳,于是他点下了结束通话。

大概是登机了,没空继续接电话吧。

这个念头被微敞的房门口流入的星光给打碎,熟悉的温暖光晕开始点亮这个房间,门吱呀一声,应当身处异地的恋人将有些汗湿的额发上撩,紧紧地凝视坐在柔软床榻上的他。

BTT手里还拿着手机,屏幕上是方才结束通话的画面,他盯着TT穿着自己的衣服,宽大的上衣显得对方身材有些娇小,白皙的双腿折成了M字坐在床上两只手臂正好遮挡在两腿中间,愣愣地回望着自己。

电话里迎来高潮前的那几声呼唤还在耳际回响,BTT把手机随手扔上了床头櫃,笑意盈盈地问:

"宝贝儿自己玩得开心么?"

***

充份扩张的穴肉并没有因为BTT急切的动作而拒绝侵犯,尽管恋人突然的出现令TT因此绷紧了后庭,紧窒的甬道依然恰如其分地讨好了膨胀充血的阴茎,也勾起了TT没有完全降下去的情热。

BTT慢悠悠地顶弄,他对TT浑身上下的敏感处极为熟悉,精准地在肠道里头的腺体上戳刺研磨,嘴巴从口腔的侵佔到胸部上的挺立发红的两点,两只手也闲不下来地在大腿内侧的软肉上情色下流的揉捏,待两条腿被他玩得虚软颤抖,圈在自己后腰处时才罢手改为骚扰浑圆的臀丘。

这些行为并未受到TT阻止,安份地感受着下身的失速冲撞,自慰和臆想所无法满足的空虚与孤独被恋人的归来填得满满当当,性爱过程中有抚触、调情、佔有,这才是BTT。

BTT把他压在床褥里肆意捣干,发洩过一轮的TT已经没了在电话中被慾望浸泡得失神的模样,眼神清明地在极近的距离用手描摹着恋人的五官。

他们还没接吻。

"…唔…等等,BTT……"

正要停下动作的BTT被一个吻糊住了嘴,TT的手在这个由他主导的吻里替BTT脱下身上的衣服,他实在没办法接受对方衣冠楚楚、而自己光着身子接受操弄——说是强奸或是约炮还合理点,他不喜欢这样。

当全身的每寸皮肤能够紧贴在一起,他们身上已经全是汗涔涔的黏腻薄汗,BTT享受着他的服务同时致力于听TT断断续续地呻吟,今天不晓得怎么回事,TT竟没有掩盖自己声音的意思,使BTT在对方体内留下自己的东西后又有变硬的趋势。

被内射过一次的TT移开了视线,搭在BTT肩膀处的手悄悄往下探,将正要退出体外的紫红色性器挽留住了,还在掌心套弄了几下,听见加重的吐息才对上BTT深沉下来的眼睛。

"……不是还硬着么。"TT收紧了两腿,手脚并用让BTT的柱身重新埋回自己的身体,"用能够再深点的姿势,可以么?"

恋人主动得异常,BTT没想过自己也有被撩拨得难以自持的时候,他抱起TT让他坐在自己腿上,尽根没入深处的肉柱让TT不由得又用黏腻得要溢出蜜来的声音喊他的名字。

"够深了?"BTT恶劣地往上挺了一下,"接下来我可要继续,不能喊停哦。"

TT反射性想回嘴,最终还是把头埋进BTT的怀里。

"嗯……我——"

可爱的小星星铃声打断了TT残留在嘴边的句子,实在有些煞风景。

BTT伸手按住TT无奈地想拿起来接听的手,连切断铃声的意思都没有,在雨点般落下的吻当中弹了个响指,週遭的星星瞬间暗下,隐没在夜晚的墨色。

无人接听的小星星音乐声应景地停下了。

BTT用看不见的笑容,舔舔嘴角。

"今晚,我们让星星闭上眼。"

-FIN-

小剧场:

TT:所以说,BTT,为什么你在电话里明明说要登机了,却这么快到家?

BTT:本来想给你惊喜,所以说要登机的时候,我就已经下飞机了——

TT:……………

TT:睡沙发一个礼拜不够的样子,你睡一个月好了。(啪叽关门)

小星星:哈哈哈哈哈。

BTT:……………

于是小星星又去世界旅遊了,而我们的外星人兼偶像歌手BTT学会了如何撬房门锁。

-FIN-

写完只有电话费大概很贵的感想,没啥好自我评价的了……

说起来,写完《给我一手小星星》之后,有朋友问了为什么写到BTT的眼睛时要提到安达里士这颗星:D

哦好深奥的问题。

关于安达里士,它是天蝎座的一部份,颜色是红色,位置大约在天蝎的心脏部位上,是很亮的一等星,这些是我在故事里说的。

写到BTT的瞳色时就联想到同样颜色的这颗星星,所以我把TT隐喻为天蝎,灿烂耀眼的安达里士就存在他的心脏里,缺少了他就不完整了。

至于为什么隐喻TT是天蝎,其实在希腊罗马神话里它是真正的一只大蝎子,牠被下令去除掉猎户座的代表人物(我忘记名字了),而牠也确实不怠忽职守日夜不停地执行任务,最后被宙斯化为星座。

嗯……虽然这篇是架空文,但我认为,TT在原设研究赫尼尔时努力不懈的这个形象,和天蝎很相似吧。

要简而言之——老子就是倾情装逼(。

啊对,无关剧情还是想提一下,天蝎和猎户是相对的,一个夏天一个冬天的星座,绝对不可能碰上,就像变成了星星也不放弃追逐一样,这两个星座是我印象很深、很喜欢背后故事的星座∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿


End file.
